


Decisions

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, it’s the end of the five year mission, and Jim and Chris have decisions to make, and Starfleet has an offer it REALLY wants Jim to consider. Yes, I tend to ramble, I admit it. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Decisions, decisions, I opened a cabinet last night that I hadn’t opened since before I moved, and discovered that I had eight of the twelve Star Trek movies (I, II, III, Generations, First Contact, Insurrection, 2009 and Into Darkness, I’m pretty sure I have Nemesis somewhere around here), the Star Wars Episodes 4-6, and Big Trouble in Little China hidden away in there. I like telling people who ask “Which do like, Star Trek or Star Wars?” Well, it depends what I feel like putting in the DVD player that night. So, I guess, it’ll be, Big Trouble in Little China! hehe If you’ve ever seen the movie, I have green eyes.

Jim sighed as he looked at the screen in front of him. He didn’t mind promotions, actually he liked them. It was one of his greatest pleasures to call people out and give them a pay raise. Chris had actually laughed when he described it that way. It wasn’t someone else’s promotion that bothered him, it was his own. Starfleet wanted to promote him to Admiral. He knew that Admirals worked on starships, his own husband was an excellent example, but knowing Starfleet, they’d want to stick him behind a desk.

The door sensor went off and he called enter only to find Bones standing in the doorway. Jim’s smile was genuine for his old friend as he stepped through the door, “Hey, Bones, what’s up?”

“Any word from Fleet where we’re headed next?” Bones asked.

“Earth, we need a refit if nothing else. It’s a toss-up if we’ll be in drydock in orbit, or on Mars,” Jim replied. Bones nodded. Hey, everybody will get shoreleave, and have at least three months dirtside time. You’ll be able to see Jo in person.” Bones nodded and sighed, it had been nearly two years since they had been near enough to Earth for him to see Jo in person, and that had been for two days. “Are you okay?” Jim asked.

Bones sighed as he pulled a box out of his pocket and gave it to Jim. In it was a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring, the sapphires the exact color of… “You’re finally going to do it! You’re asking Chapel to marry you!”

“After Joce, I was determined not to do it again. I’d only had one example of a marriage working out, my parent’s. Then, you and Chris came along and surprised the hell out of me,” he said, glancing at the ring on Jim’s finger. “I’d like you to be best man.”

“I would be honored, Bones,” Jim replied. Bones left and Jim leaned back in his chair. His next visitor was Hikaru Sulu. He had much the same questions as Bones did, only his main nervousness was he was building up the nerve to ask Chekov out. Jim shook his head, if Uhura or Spock showed up to ask him dating advice, he was going to run for the hills.

His next visitor, however, made him smile, as Chris walked through with two cups of coffee in his hands. “Hey, Jim, Rand told me you could use a break.”

Jim smiled as Chris walked over and gave him a kiss before handing him one of the cups, “Yeah, promotions and commendation recommendations coming out my ears. Of course they always do once or twice a year. Some of them are easy: five promotions of Ensigns to Lieutenant Junior Grade, eighteen enlisted promotions, a brand new Master Chief Petty Officer among them, Lieutenant jgs to Lieutenants, you know, that sort of thing. It gets harder the higher in rank they go.”

“I know Jim, you still think Spock should be made a Captain?”

“Hell yes, he deserves it more than anyone else on this ship that I know,” Jim sighed, “but that’s not the promotion I’m worried about.” Chris raised an eyebrow as Jim typed out a request on his computer and the information was sent to Chris’ PADD. Jim worried at his lower lip with his teeth.

“They want to…you…wow, didn’t see that one coming,” Chris said.

Jim sighed, leaning back in his chair, “I don’t want it.”

Chris nodded, acknowledging the feelings behind it as well as the tone, “Jim, they’re going to have to promote you to something. No one’s been on a five year mission and returned with their crew and ship intact. Believe me, they’ve tried.” Jim shook his head, “I’m not saying it has to be to this, there are plenty of intermediate ranks that won’t take you out of that chair. It’ll mean more responsibility, though. Let me talk to James, see what can be done. You have better news?”

“Uhm, Bones is asking Christine to marry him, and has asked me to be his best man. And, Sulu has finally worked up the nerve to ask Chekov out,” Jim replied with more enthusiasm.

Chris chuckled, “That is good news, Jim.” Chris rose, “I’ll let you know what happens.”

A few days later Admiral Komack boarded the Enterprise. The ship was abuzz with rumors mostly of promotions mostly about Spock, Uhura, and several other senior staff members. Jim was on the bridge as he entered the ship and asked for the presence of the Senior Officers. They all gathered in Jim’s office. “Jim, Chris, everyone,” he started. He put a large paper file down on Jim’s desk. The USS Enterprise will be in drydock on Mars for the next six months.” He grinned at Scotty, “I know you will want to oversee the refit, Commander.” Scotty grinned. “The rest of you will be given shoreleave and then will fulfill various duty around the Academy and HQ. All of you are being promoted,” he said.

“All of us?” Bones asked, looking at Jim.

Komack nodded, “Lieutenant Commander Pavel Chekov, Lieutenant Commander Nyota Uhura, Commander Hikaru Sulu, Commander Leonard McCoy, Commander Montgomery Scott, Captain Spock, and Fleet Captain James Kirk.” Jim let out a sigh of relief, “That’s more responsibility, Jim, but you stay in that Captain’s chair where you belong. Spock, it’s up to you what you do, stay here, or your own ship. I have several ships in mind if you want one. McCoy, we have doctors from around the world who want to know how you cured Xenopolycythemia among other illnesses.” McCoy looked away, he had been the victim that had been cured.

“You’ll have to talk to Dr. M’Benga about that, he was the one who found the cure,” he replied.

Komack nodded, “Meanwhile, go home, enjoy your families, and stay out of trouble!” Everyone chuckled at that last.

 


End file.
